


Voice

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Raph turns Donnie's love for his voice into a sexy challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by chapter 99 (Voices) of babygirl127's Raph/Don Prompt Challenge story

"Mmm..." Donnie moaned, wiggling on the bed under the weight of his brother. "I love that sound."

"What sound?" Raph husked against Donnie's neck. He ran the wide of his tongue along his brother's pulse point, ending it in a small nip.

"Y-your voice," He choked out. "It always...always turns me on."

"My voice?" The red-banded brother pulled back, curiously. "Really?"

"Gods yes," Donnie looked up at his brother through hooded eyes. "So deep and brooding... I'm honestly surprised I've never gotten off to that sound alone."

Raph felt himself smirk. "That could be interesting."

"Oh, Raph, no," Donnie begged. "I'm too horny to try anything new tonight."

"Come on, Don," He urged, running a finger down the center of his brother's plasteron, hovering over the slight bulge forming at the bottom. "Think of it as an experiment. I know how much you...love...experiments." Raph breathed out the last few words of his sentence slowly, directly hitting the side of Donnie's face with his hot breath.

The purple-banded turtle groaned, his back slightly arching off the bed. "Raphie..."

"Is that a yes, Donnie-boy?"

"Yes, yes, whatever you want," He answered. "Just get on with it!"

Raph chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to his brother's cheek. "That's what I like to hear."

He pulled away then smiling at the weak attempt Donnie made at trying to pull Raph back towards him.

Raph dragged his fingers hard over his mate's outer thighs, knowing Donnie always liked a little pain with his pleasure. He was rewarded with a slight moan, his brother's cock just barely peeking out from his slit.

The red-banded turtle grinned, leaning down to gently blow against the opening.

Donnie dropped down then and Raph immediately took the now exposed member into his mouth without a second thought.

He paused then, realizing what he was about to do. Sure, this was a pretty standard start to their usual love-making, but it wouldn't really work with the "see if Donnie could get off to only his voice" challenge.

He stayed still like that a few moments longer - not moving his tongue, not sucking or blowing - contemplating his next move, when Donnie finally looked down.

"R-Raph," He whimpered, attempting to thrust his hips upward, but his brother had a firm grip on his thighs and kept him still.

"Ngh...what are waiting for?"

"'M trying to figure out how to..." Raph trailed off, the beginning of his sentence had been mumbled as his mouth was still wrapped around Donnie's cock and he watched in fascination as his lover groaned and arched off the bed slightly in reaction to his words.

No, not his words. It was the vibrations his deep voice had been giving off while he was still latched on to Donnie's member.

This wasn't anything new, of course. It was Donnie who had first tried it on Raph a while ago. Humming while he gave him a blowjob. The vibrations alone were enough to have him coming within a matter of minutes.

That would work then, right? It would still technically be his voice. Just being used in a different way.

Raph gave Donnie a devilish smirk before returning to his brother's cock. He swallowed him completely and held still again for a moment. Again, nothing else in play - no tongue, no teeth - even his lips did nothing but keep Donnie's hard member in place.

After another impatient whimper, Raph spoke. It wasn't coherent, of course, considering his mouth was currently full, but the hothead decided for the challenge to be judged fairly, he should speak rather than hum around the hard flesh.

The tip of Donnie's cock, which was resting just at Raph's throat, reacted first, twitching and slowly oozing a bit of precum. The sticky substance coated the back of Raph's throat causing him the swallow on instinct.

"Raphael!" Donnie moaned, thrashing on the bed.

Raph chuckled, the vibration earning an even stronger reaction from Donnie. He attempted to thrust forward again, too far gone to think he might be choking Raph.

The older brother pulled back, releasing Donnie's cock with a soft 'pop'. He wrapped a hand the hard member, his fingers trailing across the noticeable veins.

"You like that, Donnie-boy?"

"Nghh, yes, Raph, yes!"

"Tell me how much you like it," Raph quietly growled. "How much you love the sound of my voice."

"Mmmn...I-I love the sound of your voice, Raph," Donnie panted as his brother continued to tease his cock. "I...I love how low and sexy it is when we're together. I think about it when I'm jerking off in the shower. E-even when we're just talking during practice or movie night, your...your voice gets me so ha-"

Donnie didn't have a chance to finish. Raph's lips crashed hard against his, his mouth swallowing the rest of Donnie's sentence. The red-banded turtle swept his tongue over his brother's lips, forcibly seeking entrance to Donnie's mouth.

For a moment the challenge was forgotten. Raph tangled tongues with his brother, hastily pumping Donnie's erection. Hearing the genius talk about how hot and bothered he got by his voice alone was...well it was an incredible turn on for him.

His mind caught up with him however and Raph regretfully pulled back. The hand gripping Donnie's erection slowed.

The purple-banded turtle mewled softly, his hand wrapping around Raph's fist, trying to encourage him to move faster.

The hothead grinned, slowly pulling his and Donnie's hand off his cock.

"Raph...please..." Donnie begged, his voice a mix between a loud moan and a quiet whimper.

Raph settled his hands on his brother's upper thighs and leaned towards him. "You know, I like the sounds you make, too, Don. I think they have a similar effect on me. After all," He leaned back and spread his legs. "You've barely touched me and I'm already out and half hard."

Donnie licked his lips and attempted to move towards him, but Raph held him back. "We can worry about that later. We've got an experiment to finish."

Raph dragged a single finger up the length of Donnie's cock, swirling in the precum that continued to accumulate there. "Churr for me, Donnie-boy."

Donnie churred obediently. Raph pressed his chest right up against his brother's and churred back in reply. "Again."

Donnie gave another churr, the sound ending in a moan as he watched Raph suck on the finger he had just used to tease the head of his cock.

"I'm not gonna touch you anymore, Don," Raph whispered against Donnie's neck. "I wanna see you cum just by listening to me talk."

Donnie tilted his neck slightly, giving his brother more room, but true to his word, Raph stayed still. The hothead adjusted himself so just his chest was pressing up against Donnie's side.

"Raph, please, I'm s-so close."

"Then this shouldn't be a problem for you," He replied, the rumble in his chest vibrating against Donnie. "You said so yourself that you jerk off thinking about my voice."

Raph husked out each word directly against Donnie's jugular, hoping to get a promising stir out of his brother, getting pretty impatient for his release, as well.

"Or maybe you were lying," Raph continued, jerking himself off slowly while he spoke. "Maybe you don't just think about my voice. Maybe you think about my body. Like when I'm working out, my muscles bulging, sweat dripping off my body..." Unable to hold back, Raph licked Donnie's chin, biting the skin there gently.

Donnie moaned, shaking his head as he rubbed himself against the sheets he was laying on, seeking the friction he so desperately needed. "I-I think about this. I've always imagined you speaking to me...like this...and n-now...now that it's actually happening, I feel...I'm almost..."

Raph grinned and without warning, removed the hand from his own cock and wrapped it firmly around Donnie's, causing him to explode on contact. He screamed out his ecstasy, cum dripping down Raph's hand like a sticky waterfall.

"Fuck, that was hot," Raph groaned, burying his face against Donnie's collarbone. The vibration sent another chill through the genius and he gave an involuntary thrust into Raph's fist, still wrapped around his spent cock.

After recovering from his high, Donnie blinked and looked down between Raph's legs. He chuckled quietly. "Uh, Raphie...?"

The hothead looked up, then followed Donnie's gaze downwards. Sometime during all the excitement, Raph had come all over himself and the sheets beneath him.

He frowned, blushing furiously. "Yeah, yeah, big surprise. Getting you off gets me off."

Donnie grinned curiously. "Was that really what did it, though? Or was it all that talking about yourself?"

Raph's eyes went wide and Donnie surpressed an amused smirk. The red-banded turtle threw a pillow directly at his brother's head. "Stop being weird."

He pulled the pillow into his lap and leaned forward, seductively. "Already past that, I'm afraid."


End file.
